This invention relates to a quick lock system and method for use with doors and more particularly to such a system applied to secure vehicle doors against unauthorized removal.
In certain types of vehicles, such as four wheel drive vehicles which are driven in all kinds of terrain typically for recreational purposes, the tops and doors are removed when the vehicle is to be driven. To render convenient the removal of the doors, the hinges attached to the vehicle are generally on the outside, and the hinge pins are attached to doors and are readily lifted off the attached to the vehicle body.
That very convenience, however, which makes it so easy and quick to remove the doors also has made it easy for the doors to be stolen or taken away by persons unauthorized to do so. These doors come in a variety of styles and construction, and thus vary considerably in value, encouraging the theft of these doors. The increasing incidence of theft in the industry has become a problem for manufacturers of the vehicles as well as the owners of the vehicles.
In order to avoid or minimize the problem described above it is possible to place the hinges within the vehicle itself and provide locks for the doors but this would detract from the convenience and ambience associated with this type of vehicle.